


clothes

by mewtophia



Series: stars and moon [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Sexual Assault, Claude would make a very convincing girl tho???, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Let Claude Wear Skirts 2021, Let Dimitri Swear 2021, M/M, Protective Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Protectiveness, The ocs are background ig, Victim Blaming, and i want to hurt him, i’m sorry for this constant claude thing i just love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewtophia/pseuds/mewtophia
Summary: Granted, he probably would’ve liked it better if he was beside Claude, but he nods and lets him go up in line. Though, he watches to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. Dimitri feels guilty that he’s doing this, but this lingering fear that he’ll get hurt due to his own neglect clings onto him.==Dimitri and Claude go on a date, and it somehow goes wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: stars and moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115240
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	clothes

**Author's Note:**

> this was just some excuse to put claude in a skirt

“Mitya, are you sure you—“

“Claude, really. I… I like it when you do what you like.” Dimitri says, a smile on his face. He hears Claude hum as he grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers as they head to an ice cream stall that they found recently. He smiles down at his boyfriend, proud of the confidence that he decided to put himself out there by deciding to wear a skirt; topping it off with a shoulderless top with a fluffy jacket and some thigh high socks. Of course, he asked Dimitri multiple times if he should really be doing this, and he’s done nothing but been supportive of his decisions; he likes seeing Claude happy, knowing that he probably didn’t feel it that much growing up.

They finally make it to the ice cream parlor, and Claude demands that Dimitri should wait and he’ll be the one to order instead. Granted, he probably would’ve liked it better if he was beside Claude, but he nods and lets him go up in line. Though, he watches to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. Dimitri feels guilty that he’s doing this, but this lingering fear that he’ll get hurt due to his own neglect clings onto him.

He feels like his greatest fear came true when he catches a man who looks like in his mid-40s or so, sneaking glances at Claude. He tries to suppress a bubble of anger, he couldn’t help it when he thinks his unsuspecting boyfriend is innocently trying to order ice cream for their little date, he didn’t want to ruin it for Claude by causing a scene.

He finally snaps when he sees the man attempting to lift up his skirt, how bold of him to do it in  _ plain sight _ in front of all these people. Dimitri’s brute strength kicks in when he marches up and grabs the man’s wrist before he could even touch the skirt, hearing him yell out a curse, catching the attention of both Claude and strangers around them. He knows that the man is scared shitless with the look on his face, staring at Dimitri who’s glaring down at him from a whopping height of 6 ft 2; with a face enough to intimidate anybody who would even dare to start a fight with him.

“Now, sir. Pardon my language, but  _ what the fuck are you doing? _ ”

**====**

Turns out, the old man was stronger than he expected.

Dimitri came out with a bruise or two on him, and he ended up worrying Claude. The latter was helping him with his bruises with an ice pack, making sure that he didn’t get any cuts or other injuries. They’ve already reported it to the police, though, both of them doubt they’ll do anything about it.

“Be more careful, Mitya.” Claude scolded, gently pressing the ice pack on Dimitri’s cheek, and he sighs. “I’m sorry… I-I just… uhm…” He tries to speak, but he can’t, not when Claude looks at him with such eyes. “I’m not saying you can’t protect me, Dima. I appreciate it, just… don’t damsel me too much? And be careful, please.” He says, and Dimitri slowly nods before he gets a soft kiss on the forehead, earning a few laughs from both parties out of nowhere.

Their moment was interrupted when a woman pats Claude’s shoulder, she seemed about in her twenties or so. “Are you okay, young lady?” She asks, and Dimitri wants to snort at the fact she mistook Claude for a girl, must’ve had very good charms and beauty to achieve such a leap. Claude nods and gives the woman a polite smile, his face showing that he doesn’t know what to say. Dimitri gets his nose pinched a bit from the lady as she clicks her tongue and gives him a teasing smile. “What a strong young gentleman, protecting your girlfriend like that. She’s very lucky to have you.” He responds with a soft “thank you, ma’am” as she laughs a bit, the couple laughing a bit along with her.

“Say, be careful next time, young lady. You shouldn’t be wearing skirts like these in public, a lot of men will always get the wrong idea.” She says, and his eyebrows furrow when he sees Claude’s face contort to a hint of sadness. His smile was still present, but his eyes show that he might’ve expected this. Dimitri coughs into his face before letting in a breath, gently holding Claude’s hand in his own. “Ma’am, I—“ he starts, and he can feel the woman staring into his eyes like he was about to say something wrong. Still, he speaks up anyways.

“My— ahem, my… boyfriend, can wear whatever he wants. I don’t appreciate you telling him to cover up when incidents like these aren’t his fault.” He says, and the woman stares at him with her jaw wide open. Claude gives a quick excuse to leave before dragging Dimitri out with him, hearing her shout in the distance,  _ “that’s a man?!” _

They laugh a bit at her shock, but Dimitri could tell that the mood was a bit awkward. “I… sorry. I ruined our date, didn’t I?” He asks, and Claude whips his head to Dimitri, shaking his head vigorously. “No! Oh, hell no. That’s… uhm… just didn’t think you’d… uh…” Claude tries to speak, struggling to find the words. He finally lets out a shaky breath as he takes off his bag, holding it with just his hands as he lets go of Dimitri’s. 

“I’m… I’m going to change. Don’t want that happening again.”

“I won’t let it happen again, Claude. It… it isn’t your fault, please.” He says, and the other falls silent as his grip tightens on his bag. They stand there for what felt like minutes before Claude slipped the bag back onto his back, slowly turning to give Dimitri a soft hug, and he hugged back.

“Sorry…” Claude mumbles, Dimitri brushes his hair with his fingers, letting it tangle. “Why… are you sorry?” He asks, and silence falls once more before Claude answers, “I ruined it.”

“N-No… Claude, no. Please… it isn’t your fault some… dastard decided to lay his hand on you. That wasn’t in your control, please… I hate seeing you sad like this.” He says, and he hears a faint chuckle before he looks up at his boyfriend, a small smile forming on his face. “You hate seeing me sad? How romantic.” He teases, and Dimitri sputters a bit before Claude gets on his tippy-toes and kisses Dimitri, and he kisses back while ignoring any passerby who comments or stares at them.

They decide to get waffles and pancakes instead, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok so uhm-
> 
> I’m sorry if I damsel Claude a lot??? Idk, I project a lot onto him since I relate to him lol.
> 
> I relate to Lysithea as well, but I lean more to Claude.


End file.
